yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Uptown Springdale
is a small residential area of Springdale that appears in the Yo-kai Watch games. It's where Nathan Adams and Katie Forester lives, There are four pathways leading to other parts of the town. To the north is Mt. Wildwood, which is located beyond Springdale Elementary. To the west is Blossom Heights, which can be accessed from the northern or southern central road of the area. To the south is Downtown Springdale, and to the east is Breezy Hills, which can be accessed via the southern sidewalk or northern road. Places of Interest Player's House In Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2, the player resides in a house located in this district. Depending on the gender, the Adams House will either be located in the middle of the district while the Forester House is located in the eastern part of the area. The house isn't accessed until completion of the final chapter in Yo-kai Watch 3. Springdale Elementary School Springdale Community Center Banter Bakery In Yo-kai Watch 3, there is a Baffle Board found there that is required to be answered to advance the story, and is part of a Key Quest. Jungle Hunter Memory Shop The Memory Shop is a place that only appears in Yo-kai Watch 2. Lambert Post Office Piggleston Bank Shops Everymart Banter Bakery The Fish Place Vending Machine Memory Shop Items Hidden Items Creatures Insects Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Fish Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch Befriendable Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Spots Quests Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Favors Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Maps Trivia *This is the only area to have it's music changed in other mainline video games. In Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch 3, the music is replaced with a different remix of the song which is of in a different key but it was replaced with the theme from Yo-kai Watch in Yo-kai Watch 4. **The original song can be listened to in the Music app in Yo-kai Watch 2. In Other Languages = - To Delete - = Description Uptown Springdale is an area in the Yo-kai Watch series, where the player's house is located. During the day, the player can buy Bread from Banter Bakery or Fish from The Fish Place. The player can also trade bugs and fish for items at Jungle Hunter. At night, Yo-kai will begin wandering the floors of Springdale Elementary School, and can trade Dancing Stars for Yo-kai Poses at the Springdale Community Center. At all times, the player can visit the Lambert Post Office to pick up Yo-kai Cam prizes, visit the Piggleston Bank to scan QR codes or shop at the local Everymart. The player can also talk to Detective Holdit next to the Post Office for information about Yo-kai Criminals. And of course, there are bugs and Yo-kai to be found everywhere in the city. This area leads to Mt. Wildwood in the North, Blossom Heights in the West, Breezy Hills in the East, and Downtown Springdale in the South. The player can also access the Underground Waterway from here, as well as a handful of back-alleys within the town. There are 6 Mirapo within the area that the player can warp to and from, as well as 4 Eyepo to heal, save, and swap medals at. If all of the player Yo-kai are defeated, the player will wake up in bed here. From their bed, the player may also change the time to either morning or night. The player can also swap their medals at the Yo-kai Medallium next to their bed. In Yo-kai Watch Uptown Springdale appears as the first place the player visits in the Yo-kai Watch, as they live there. Yo-kai Yo-kai Spots Treasure chest Yo-kai Items Everymart Banter Bakery The Fish Place Items Purple Treasures Vending machines Quests Request Favors In Yo-kai Watch 2 In Yo-kai Watch 3 Maps Category:Yo-kai Watch Locations Category:Yo-kai Watch 2 Locations Category:Yo-kai Watch 3 Locations Category:Yo-kai Watch 4 Locations Category:Yo-kai Watch Blasters Locations